


[podfic] Under the Mistletoe, reprise

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] Bill plays matchmaker, but Harry doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Under the Mistletoe, reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Mistletoe, reprise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14897) by emmagrant01. 



> This story was recorded entirely on my cell phone! I was quite pleased with the sound quality and have discovered a reason to actually take breaks at work, lol. Podfic, in my car. :)

Cover Art provided by **Cover Artist** : [k_e_wilson](http://k-e-wilson.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:07:06 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2011/Harry%20Potter/Under%20the%20Mistletoe,%20reprise.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=201) | **Size:** 3.9 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
